


Nightmares

by Jenne



Series: Stony Requests [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sad, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers-centric, im bad at good ending, it's quanrantine everyone, no regrets
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenne/pseuds/Jenne
Summary: Steve gặp ác mộng dạo gần đây.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698316
Kudos: 4





	Nightmares

Steve không thường gặp ác mộng.

Lần gặp ác mộng thường xuyên nhất của anh là khi vừa tỉnh dậy sau giấc ngủ dài 70 năm. Những gì anh thấy trong giấc mộng là chiếc máy bay rơi thẳng xuống bắc cực, lặp đi lặp lại vô số lần, nhưng người lái không phải anh mà là Red Skull, còn anh thì đã thất bại trong việc tiêu diệt hắn. Tuy nhiên cơn ác mộng chỉ kéo dài ba tuần.

Vào khoảng thời gian anh sống cùng đội Avenger, những giấc mơ ấy không đến tìm Steve nữa. Chỉ thi thoảng anh sẽ mơ về Peggy và những ngày u buồn ở năm 1970, nhưng tất cả chỉ có thế.

Có thể nói đội Avenger đã khiến anh không nhớ về quá khứ nữa.

Nhưng bây giờ Steve lại mơ thấy những giấc mơ đáng sợ, lần này người trong mơ không giết anh, mà chính anh là người cướp đi mạng sống của người ấy. Siberia không phải là nơi cho những kí ức đẹp. Lần cuối anh ở đó, à để xem nào, anh đã đối đầu với những người đồng đội của mình, chịu sự truy lùng của chính phủ, làm tổn thương một người đồng đội của mình về tinh thần lẫn thể xác vì một sự thật mà anh cố gắng che giấu.

_"Cậu ấy là bạn của tôi."_

_"Tôi cũng từng là bạn của anh."_

_"Tôi cũng từng là bạn của anh..."_

_"Tôi cũng từng là..."_

_"Tôi hận anh, Steve."_

Steve giật mình tỉnh giấc, mồ hôi lạnh ướt đẫm trán và chảy dọc cả sống lưng. Anh cố hít lấy từng ngụm không khí, ép mình bình tĩnh. Đây là lần thứ tư anh mơ thấy giấc mơ ấy, và thậm chí chỉ mới là ngày thứ năm trong tuần. Steve bật chiếc đèn ngủ đặt ở tủ đầu giường rồi nhìn đồng hồ. 2h45. Vậy là anh chỉ mới chợp mắt được nửa tiếng. Anh chỉ mới chợp mắt được nửa tiếng và giấc mơ ấy lại xuất hiện. Đối với người thường hay có giấc ngủ kém thì chuyện đó khá tệ, Steve cũng thuộc dạng ấy, nhưng anh lại không phải người bình thường. Anh chỉ lo lắng rằng mình lại bắt đầu gặp ác mộng.

*

Lần đầu tiên là vào hai tuần sau khi anh cùng Bucky tìm được nơi ẩn náu nhờ T'Challa. Đức vua đã cho phép họ ở lại Wakanda. Anh ta nói với Steve rằng dù khi trước mình đang ở phe chống lại Steve thì anh ấy vẫn tin vào những điều mình cho là đúng, và anh tin tưởng Steve. T'Challa đối xử với anh với tư cách một Đức vua và cũng với tư cách một người bạn, và người dân ở đây cũng tôn trọng anh. Điều đó rất tốt, Steve chẳng hi vọng điều gì hơn thế, ngoài việc mong rằng đến một ngày nào đó anh và Bucky sẽ không bị cho là tội phạm nữa.

Steve chẳng mang gì nhiều ngoài một chiếc túi đựng đồ chuyên dụng cho quân đội và một chiếc điện thoại nắp gập đúng tiêu chuẩn của thế hệ trước. Anh cùng Bucky được dẫn đến phòng riêng của hai người. Bucky là người mong muốn được theo dõi về tình trạng tâm lý và sức khỏe nên được sắp xếp phòng ở gần trung tâm kiểm tra hơn, và bên trong gắn hai chiếc camera để theo dõi. Thật ra điều này có hơi xâm phạm quyền riêng tư, ban đầu T'Challa cũng khá ái ngại khi tiếp nhận lời đề nghị này, nhưng vì đây là mong muốn của bucky nên mọi người cũng đành chấp thuận. Cậu nói rằng không muốn một phút giây mất kiểm soát nào của mình làm cho người khác bị tổn thương nữa. như mọi lần, Steve sẽ lên tiếng phản bác suy nghĩ đó của cậu, rằng cậu không có lỗi cho những chuyện ở quá khứ. Bucky biết, vậy nên cậu nhanh chóng chặn lại những lời nói sắp thoát ra ấy.

"Thật đấy Steve, đừng cố gắng bảo vệ tớ nữa. Tớ vẫn nhớ rõ những chuyện do chính mình gây ra và không bao giờ có thể yên giấc trước khi học được cách kiểm soát bản thân. Chúng ta sẽ không nói về vấn đề này nữa, được chứ? Ngủ ngon Steve."

Thế rồi Bucky bỏ đi, để lại steve đứng ngây người tại đó.

Dù Steve đã cố không nghĩ đến nó, nhưng những viễn cảnh xám màu về trận chiến ấy lại xuất hiện trong chính giấc mộng của Steve. Hai tuần trôi qua nhưng mọi thứ vẫn chân thực đến từng khoảnh khắc. Steve vẫn còn cảm nhận được cái lạnh thấu xương, không phải vì tuyết rơi ở Siberia, mà là vì câu trả lời tàn nhẫn của chính mình dành cho quá khứ của Tony.

_"Anh có biết chuyện đó không?"_

_"Tony, tôi--"_

_"Đừng nói nhảm với tôi Rogers. Anh có biết không?"_

Dường như mọi ánh sáng hi vọng đều vụt tắt trong đôi mắt màu cà phê ấy khi Steve thì thầm thừa nhận. Steve đã tự dày vò bản thân khi ép chính mình nhìn vào đôi mắt ấy, nơi hình ảnh của anh chẳng còn hiện lên dưới đồng tử của người kia, để rồi trong giây phút tiếp theo đó, một siêu chiến binh như anh lại biết được cảm giác đau đớn tột cùng là như thế nào.

Trong giấc mơ đầu tiên ấy, anh mơ về một ai đó choáng ngợp với sắc đỏ trong bộ giáp, ngã xuống giữa nền đất lạnh băng. Sắc đỏ dần lan rộng ra, che đi tầng xi măng xám xịt. Dòng máu đỏ nóng ấm bị chính cái lạnh lẽo của Siberia đóng băng, và đôi mắt của người ấy cũng đóng băng tại nơi nào đó xa xôi lắm. Steve nghe người ấy lẩm bẩm câu gì đó. Anh buông chiếc khiên đã nhuốm đầy máu xuống, chậm rãi tiến về nơi phát ra giọng nói, nơi mà chỉ còn lại những sắc đỏ bi thương che đi đôi mắt đã mất dần tiêu cự. Anh ngồi khuỵu xuống, ghé tai vào đôi môi đang mấp máy không rõ ràng.

_"Giết tôi đi... Như cách anh đã làm với cha mẹ tôi..."_

Đó là một trong những thước phim quay chậm vào mỗi buổi đêm của Steve. Có những buổi tờ mờ sáng, anh bật dậy với đôi mắt cay xè và hai hàng nước mắt đã khô trên má. Có những buổi sớm hơn, Steve bị kéo ra khỏi giấc mộng vì mồ hôi thấm đẫm gương mặt và sống lưng của mình. Steve chẳng bao giờ kể về những giấc mộng, tất nhiên rồi, và anh cũng không muốn mọi người lo lắng về việc ấy.

Bởi Steve luôn nghĩ rằng anh xứng đáng nhận lấy những đau khổ ấy, bởi vì Tony đã chịu đựng quá nhiều.

*

Steve nghĩ mình sẽ không thể ngủ lại được nữa, thế nên anh dọn lại đống chăn gối rồi mang vào đôi giày cổ cao, mở cửa rời khỏi phòng.

Wakanda về đêm không giống với Brooklyn hay New York. Ở đây hầu hết là nhà dân và ít có ngọn đèn nào dọc đường. Điều duy nhất Steve cần bây giờ là chạy bộ. Anh luôn làm thế mỗi buổi sáng, và thường xuyên hơn khi bản thân đang có điều gì vướng bận. Cái lạnh của sương đêm giúp đầu óc giảm căng thẳng. Thường là thế, nhưng hôm nay thì không. Bóng đêm dường như muốn nuốt lấy Steve theo từng bước chạy, anh cảm thấy không khí như bị rút cạn, chúng kéo cả sương và gió lạnh ùa vào buồng phổi, mắt anh mờ đi dù phía trước chẳng có gì ngoài bóng tối. Mọi chuyện mình làm có thật sự đúng đắn không? Quyết định ngày ấy có thật sự tốt cho cả hai không? Những chuyện đã xảy ra có thật sự là vì Bucky hay chỉ để che lấp cái ích kỉ của mình?... Những câu hỏi luôn bủa vây Steve ngày qua ngày, cả những buổi sáng mở mắt dậy hay những đêm vừa nhắm mắt.

Steve giảm tốc độ rồi dừng lại, tay nắm chặt đầu gối. Quá khứ từng chút một chiếm lấy trái tim Steve, như những cây kim sắc nhọn khiến trái tim anh rỉ máu. Chuyện này đau hơn anh tưởng, và Steve thừa nhận việc đó. Anh muốn xin lỗi Tony vì đã không tin tưởng gã mà giấu đi sự thật, xin lỗi vì đã tự tay mình cắt đứt tình bạn giữa cả hai, xin lỗi vì đã bỏ mặc gã ở nơi lạnh lẽo ấy. Xin lỗi, vì đã không kịp nói với gã tình cảm của mình.

Nhưng khi Steve đứng tại nơi này, giữa khoảng không gian lạnh lẽo tăm tối ở một nơi lần đầu tiên anh đặt chân đến, thì Steve biết rằng mọi chuyện đều đã muộn mất rồi.

*

Steve quay về với bộ đồ thấm đẫm sương đêm khi trời vừa rạng. Anh đi ngang qua một số người, gật đầu cùng với nụ cười thay cho lời chào hỏi. Anh biết có những ánh nhìn sau lưng mình, anh biết nhiều người không thích sự hiện diện của hai người, hoặc là tò mò, hoặc là khinh thường. Nhưng Steve không để bụng những chuyện ấy. Anh rất cảm kích với những gì T'challa đã làm cho anh và Bucky nên anh không cảm thấy khó chịu đối với những chuyện như thế này. Dù sao thì, đây cũng đâu phải lần đầu tiên anh bị đánh giá sau lưng như thế.

Steve về phòng chìm mình trong nước lạnh sau khi vừa được ướp sương đêm trở về. Anh cần tỉnh táo, và anh cần sự xao nhãng. Sau khi thay đồ, Steve bỏ chai nước và găng tay vào túi, cầm vội cuốn tập vẽ sau năm giây chần chừ rồi hướng về phía phòng tập.

Gần đây Bucky đang hồi phục rất tốt. cậu đang tập làm quen với thế giới này, cố theo kịp những thứ mình đã bỏ lỡ nhiều thập kỉ trước. Cậu có thể là một người lính, nhưng suy cho cùng ai cũng là con người, và Bucky không muốn thứ gì gây cản trở mình hòa nhập với nơi mình đang tồn tại. Cậu khá lo cho Steve. Tên ngốc ấy cứ luôn miệng bảo rằng mình ổn từ ngày đầu tiên đến đây, nhưng anh luôn là một kẻ nói dối tệ hại, dù cho có bị serum làm biến đổi. Cậu khá chắc chuyện ấy diễn ra sau khi từ trận ở Siberia trở về. Cuộc đấu tay ba đó diễn ra không suông sẻ, và cậu nghĩ cuộc nói chuyện cuối cùng của Steve và Tony khi mình bất tỉnh cũng không hòa thuận lắm. Bucky có thể nhìn ra Tony Stark là người như thế nào trong lòng cậu bạn thân của cậu. Cậu biết Steve đã sẵn lòng giúp đỡ mình vì họ từng là bạn chí cốt của nhau, nhưng với Tony thì khác. Dù chỉ gặp gỡ trong khoảng thời gian ngắn ngủi, nhưng những hành động, cử chỉ, lời nói mà Steve dành cho người ấy rất đặc biệt, và Bucky nhận ra điều đó bởi vì người đầu tiên mà Steve đối xử như thế là Peggy Carter. Cậu biết những hành động ấy nghĩa là gì, và cậu cảm thấy có lỗi khi mình chính là nguyên nhân khiến họ trở nên như thế này. Cậu vẫn chưa nói lời xin lỗi đàng hoàng cho Steve, chính vì vậy cậu muốn học cách điều chỉnh lại bản thân mình để không gây ra thêm rắc rối nào nữa. Dù sao thì cậu cũng không thích cảm giác bị bỏ lại phía sau.

"Steve?"

Bucky đang trên đường đến phòng trị liệu thì nghe thấy tiếng phát ra từ phòng tập. Vẫn còn quá sớm để thức dậy, nhưng vì thói quen trong quân đội khó bỏ nên Bucky không thể ngủ nữa. Cậu tự hỏi ai lại có đồng hồ sinh học giống mình đến vậy.

Cậu không ngờ tỉ lệ chính xác của lời đoán mò của cậu lại cao đến thế.

"Buck? Dậy sớm đấy."

"Cậu cũng vậy thôi. Sao thế, muốn kiểm tra xem gân cốt còn hoạt động không à?"

Steve lấy lại nhịp thở rồi cười cười. "Ừ, lâu lâu cũng nên tập luyện một chút," anh nhún vai.

_'Đấy, cậu lại không thành thật,'_ Bucky thì thầm.

"Cậu nói gì?"

"Không có gì," cậu lắc đầu rồi bước đến gần. "Cậu biết là không có bao cát nào chịu đựng được cậu mà đúng không?"

"Thứ gì cũng có giới hạn của nó," Bucky tiếp tục, không nhìn đến biểu cảm của Steve. "Nếu thứ đó bị đè nén quá lâu, thì chỉ cần một chút tác động từ bên ngoài cũng khiến nó mất cân bằng, đổ vỡ, và không nguyên vẹn nữa."

"Những hạt cát trong bao này khiến nó trở thành... một cái bao cát. Càng nhiều cát thì bao sẽ càng nặng, càng khó bị lung lay. Nhưng không bao cát nào trên thế giới đều hoàn hảo như thế. Dù cho có được thiết kế cho tay đấm bốc mạnh nhất thì vẫn sẽ có ngày nó bị đổ, những hạt cát sẽ tràn ra, và bao cát ấy không thể chịu đựng sức mạnh hoàn hảo như trước nữa."

Bucky dời tay mình khỏi bao cát khổng lồ treo trên trần nhà.

"Cậu biết là cậu có thể tâm sự với tớ bất cứ chuyện gì đúng không Steve?"

"Tớ ổn mà." Anh lại cười với cậu.

"Tớ sẽ luôn ở đây nhé anh bạn. Mọi chuyện rồi sẽ có cách giải quyết cả thôi. Chúng ta đã từng trải qua những chuyện cực kì tệ hại như thế này lúc trước rồi đúng chứ?"

Steve gật đầu kèm cái vỗ vai.

"Vậy tớ sẽ đi trước. Đừng gắng sức quá nhé tên ngốc." Cậu ném cho Steve một giọng cười đểu trước khi xoay người ra khỏi phòng.

"Cảm ơn cậu," Steve nói vội khi Bucky vừa đặt tay lên tay nắm cửa. "Về chuyện bao cát ấy."

*

_"Một tách cà phê sẽ là tuyệt hảo vào sáng sớm," Tony cảm thán khi đến phòng bếp. Các AI của gã đều biết thói quen này nên luôn chuẩn bị máy pha trước giờ gã dậy khoảng mười phút. Steve thì không bao giờ đồng ý với lý do đó. Anh luôn nghĩ sử dụng quá nhiều caffein trong một ngày sẽ khiến sức khỏe giảm sút, mà gã thì không bao giờ dừng ở con số một. Mỗi khi Steve tìm cách khuyên gã nên giảm đi thì luôn nhận được những câu đại loại như: "Anh biết điều gì sẽ khiến tôi vui vẻ hơn những ly cà phê không? Tất nhiên sẽ chẳng là những tách trà nhạt thếch của anh"; "Anh đánh vần từ 'health' như thế nào? Tôi thì biết. Đó là tôi-chẳng-có-vấn-đề-gì-với-nó-cả." Thế là Steve thôi tranh luận về chủ đề đó. Nhưng không phải là anh ngừng quan tâm đến sức khỏe của gã, chỉ là chuyển sang cách khác... không đúng đắn lắm. Mỗi khi Tony cần cà phê để làm việc, Steve hoặc là đổi cho gã thành một cái bánh vòng vị cà phê - tuy những hương liệu và phẩm màu vẫn không phải lựa chọn sáng suốt nhưng nó vẫn không khiến gã càu nhàu - hoặc là những viên kẹo có vị tương tự. Đôi khi Steve cảm thấy như một vị phụ huynh đang kéo con của mình ra khỏi những thói quen không tốt vậy._

Nhớ lại chuyện ấy khiến Steve bật cười vì trong tay anh là cốc cà phê vẫn còn nóng hổi. Có thể thói quen không tốt mà Steve vẫn hay càu nhàu này là từ khi anh đến đây, chật vật với những cơn ác mộng. Ban đầu anh không tài nào chịu được cái vị đắng ngắt của chất lỏng đen đặc chảy vào miệng mình, nhưng sau khi bỏ vài viên đường thì cảm giác cũng không quá tệ. Ít ra thì hương thơm sẽ là một điểm cộng.

Steve đặt cốc cà phê đã vơi một nửa lên bàn rồi quay trở lại với tập vẽ của mình. Anh đang ngồi bên cửa sổ của phòng mình, nơi nhìn ra sẽ là cả một biển trời rộng lớn với đồng cỏ xanh mướt và những hàng cây thẳng tắp. Wakanda là thiên đường của cảnh đẹp, Steve nghĩ, phác thêm vài nét vào bản thảo của khung cảnh ngay trước mắt. Nếu có điều gì đó giúp Steve thoát khỏi những lo âu thì đó chính là nơi này.

Nhưng những kỉ niệm vẫn tìm cách len lỏi vào những phút anh tìm được bình yên như thế này. Đôi khi Steve vô tình lật đến trang giấy phác thảo những tòa nhà mà anh vẽ từ góc nhìn của tòa tháp, đôi khi màu cà phê gợi nhớ về màu mắt của Tony, và hình ảnh phản chiếu trên ấy khiến Steve nhớ đến đôi mắt nâu cuối cùng mà anh nhìn thấy không in lại bóng hình anh. Chúng tưởng chừng như là những vật vô cùng nhỏ bé, nhưng từng cú đập mà nó mang lại khiến những hạt cát trong người Steve dần rơi ra. Anh đã cố gắng để tốt hơn, để thoát ra khỏi những giấc mộng khốn khiếp ấy, để trở về làm chính mình. Nhưng hết lần này đến lần khác, Steve vẫn bị những mũi kim sắc nhọn xuyên qua từng thớ cơ trên người mình. Những buổi chạy đường dài không thể gỡ xuống, những ngày tập luyện không thể làm vơi đi, uống cà phê không phải cách để làm quen với nó, vẽ tranh cũng không thể làm xao nhãng. Dù Steve có sử dụng hàng trăm cách để quên đi, thì thần thời gian vẫn có cách riêng của mình.

Trước đây Steve chưa từng nghĩ đến cảm nhận của gã. Những tháng ngày vẫn còn là đồng đội, anh chưa từng quan tâm đến những cảm xúc của gã hay những gì gã chịu đựng, chưa từng quan tâm đến quá khứ, hiện tại hay những gì gã đang làm để trở nên tốt hơn. Chỉ đến khi Steve nhận ra thì cả hai chẳng thể quay trở về để làm lại từ đầu nữa.

Steve giật mình nhìn vào bức phác thảo của mình, chỉ nhìn mãi vào nó rồi bật cười thành tiếng, giấu đôi mắt xanh sau bàn tay dính đầy vụn than chì. Anh nhìn lên khung cảnh trước mắt, phóng tiêu cự ra phía xa, như để chắc rằng mình không ảo tưởng đã có một bóng người đứng giữa đồng cỏ xanh ngát ấy, mang bộ giáp đỏ vàng đến không thể quen mắt hơn, đưa lưng về phía anh. Nhưng không có ai ở đó, chưa từng có ai. Nhưng bản phác thảo của Steve thì có. Anh còn nhìn thấy người ấy quay đầu về phía sau, như tìm kiếm thứ gì đó mà nơi này không có. Steve còn nhìn thấy đôi mắt của người đó, dù rằng anh ta đứng rất xa nơi này, nhưng bản phác thảo của anh có đôi mắt của người đó. Steve cầm cốc cà phê giờ đây đã không còn ấm áp, màu cà phê giờ đây cũng không còn mang bóng hình ai, hương thơm đã tan đi mất, tất cả những gì còn lại chỉ là cốc chất lỏng màu nâu đắng chát như ban đầu. Như lúc Steve pha nó lần đầu tiên.

Người ta bảo đừng để cà phê đổ lên áo, vì vết ố của nó thì khó mà tẩy được. Người ta bảo đừng để điều gì trở thành thói quen, vì sẽ rất khó nếu một ngày ta muốn bỏ nó đi. Người ta bảo đừng để vết thương trở thành sẹo, vì nó rất cứng đầu không thể mờ đi trên da thịt. Người ta còn nói, đừng để nỗi đau trở thành kỉ niệm, vì nó không giống vết ố cà phê, nếu ta không thể tẩy đi thì ta vẫn có thể mua được cái áo mới, nó cũng không giống như thói quen mà ta chỉ cần quyết tâm là sẽ bỏ được, nó càng không phải vết sẹo không còn cảm giác. Nỗi đau khiến ta chảy máu, khiến mọi trung ương thần kinh chỉ tập trung vào nó, rồi truyền thông tin đến não bộ để cho chúng ta biết nỗi đau này kinh khủng đến mức nào, khiến ta chẳng thể lờ nó đi. Chẳng kỉ niệm nào có thể quên đi, không thời gian nào có đủ khả năng để khiến một người quên đi một chuyện đã từng quý giá với họ như thế nào, hay chuyện khiến họ đau đớn như thế nào. Ta chỉ có thể bỏ nó lại phía sau, vờ rằng mình vẫn ổn rồi học cách bước tiếp. Đó là cách mà mọi người làm, hoặc là sống với nó, hoặc là giả vờ quên đi.

Steve không nhận ra, phía sau những bước đi của anh có những hạt cát đang rơi xuống.


End file.
